His sole salvation
by Shoko Fuuyumi
Summary: 'Oh God, not even once in my life did I ever wish upon you for anything. But here was just one thing that I would like to ask from you. I don't mind how long it would take... Just let me find her… When she comes to this world once more… Let me be... Let me be her servant... forever...' - A dog and his master fic.
1. The first time

Happy Halloween for you!

I can't say how long I have been wanting to publish this story and today on this nice Halloween Day, I have decided to do so.

I love you Alucard!

Ah, but for those who read this, this is not a Romance fic, I do not want any romance between Alucard and Integra.

This is a pure master and her dog fic, so consider it before reading.

Enjoy~~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The first time - <strong>**500 years ago **

Alucard was on his way back to his room in the basement of the Hellsing manor after a fairly easy mission of killing some ghouls and turning one police girl into one of his kind. This wasn't what he had planned originally, but his master and he could definitely use another loyal servant, a strong one not to mention. Besides, it was never a bad thing to save a life, regardless of the way of saving. Technically, she was dead, but she was still as much alive and then again, since when did Alucard care about these small, tiny details. Right now, he could really use some blood and wine before his needed rest. As soon as he got to his room, he sat on his chair, the only visible furniture other than the small round table, with a bottle of wine and a pair of cups, right next to it. He poured himself some wine and reached for his inner pocket for a pack of blood. Sucking that police girl dry wasn't enough to make him even half full. Actually, he hadn't been full for a long time already seeing as a certain somebody refuses to give him her blood. Anyway, the thing that he pulled out wasn't a pack of blood. In its stead, there was an old, crumpled, but neatly folded piece of paper. It was a letter to him… 500 years ago to say the least. He opened it to see smuggled letters with the only visible word of 'Goodbye' at the end, but the contents of it was still in his mind as clear as the starry sky.

"_Hi! My name is Lina" the girl smiled brightly "What's yours?" and offered me her hand "Let's be friends!"_

Alucard smiled at the reminiscence of the past. He took a sip of wine from his cup as he slowly drifted into slumber

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" I felt myself waking up, however, my eyes refused to open. After continuous turning around and failed attempts of trying to go back to sleep, I finally decided to wake up. From the looks of it, it must had already been in the afternoon. Well, it was about the right time for me to wake up. I didn't remember the last time I had woken up early.. No thanks to that pig's hormones… And my butt still hurt like hell… Well, no point in brooding over, what I really wanted to do right now was getting the heck out of this enormous king sized bed in an enormous room filled with sharp smelling perfume. I took a cold shower, got dressed and was ready to go out to my usual place.<p>

I walked to the hill right behind the pig's mansion. The hill overlooked the whole city and on its peak, stood a tall lone tree, separated from the forest only a few dozen yards away. I walked right to it and sat down against it. The breeze felt good, definitely better than that suffocating room. The season was shifting to summer, but the weather was pleasant nonetheless. I yawned as my eyelids closed down volunteeringly.

About five minutes later, I heard some stepping sounds. The sound was light, so there must be only one person. I felt that person coming closer, but I didn't bother opening my eyes to look, let's just pretend that I was asleep.

Two minutes… Three minutes… Five minutes… Ten minutes have passed by, but I could still feel the gaze on me… I opened my eyes to tell that person to fuck off and leave me alone, but…

"Ah! I was wondering when will you be waking up." The person in question turned out to be a girl and that creature with nothing in between the legs was directing her ridiculously radiating smile right at my face. "My name is Lina, what's yours?"

This… was a nightmare… No way I was going to deal with this… I should just close my eyes and ignore –

"Oh, are you sleepy? Then I'll just wait here until you wake up, okay?"

My eyes twitched from annoyance. Was this girl stupid or something? "Vlad" I said irritably.

"Eh?" the girl waited for me to repeat what I just said, but no way in hell was I going to do that. You missed what you missed

"Oh, you mean your name is Vlad right? Nice to meet you" I opened my right eye to see that she was offering me a hand… What the hell?

"You know my name so go away already" I grumbled

"Eh Why?"

'_Why you ask? Because I'm fucking annoyed right now, I don't want to deal with you'_ was what I was going to say, but she beat me to it

"I didn't ask just to know your name" She continued "Let's be friends"

I opened my eyes in surprise as my mouth dropped into a 'Huh?'

"I wanted to be friends with you, Vlad"

At that time, I thought she was crazy. Her words really didn't make any sense to me, but after that meeting, she came to bother me day after day with her stories, fairy tales on and on, while I just tried to ignore her and get on with my needed sleep.

She had been annoying at first, but gradually, it became hard to ignore her, I wanted to hear more of her stories, answering her small questions and actually asking for some more details here and there. It has been a month since then. The weather was getting warmer by the day, marking the entrance of summer. The only place, where the cool breeze still blew was on to of this hill. No matter what season, this had always been my favorite place, a secluded, not affected by the flow of time and dirt of civilization, a place to relax and sleep. There had been some disturbance lately, but I didn't mind it as much as I had originally thought.

Speaking of disturbance, wasn't she quite late today? Not like I cared or anything, I woulds get more peace and quiet if she wasn't here! But still…

A few minutes later, I saw her walking up the hill. I sighed in relief… Wait what? Relief? What was that? But now that she was getting closer, I noticed that her steps were irregular and slow. She was carrying a basket as well… as wearing a long sleeved, high collared shirt a long dress and socks… Winter fashion much?

"Vlad! She shot her smiling beams "I'm sorry that I was late."

"As if I care" I turned away, kicking all previous thoughts to the back of my mind

"I actually baked some scones" She ignored my comment. She was really good at that, by the way. "Please try them out" she took one from the basket and handed it to me. Although she was holding it with both her hands, they were still trembling.

'_Whatever…'_ I thought as I took the offered sweet and bit down to it.

"Ummm… So… How is the taste?" She asked

"It's eatable" I commented as she smiled in answer

She took a piece for herself and ate away in happiness. I looked at her as a small smile made its way to my face. However, it quickly turned into a frown when I saw some dark spots from under her sleeves and collar. Were those bruises? Was she beaten up? When I finished eating she asked me if I wanted more. That was when an idea came to my mind. "I guess" I said "I don't like wasting food"

She happily obliged by taking another scone from the basket and handling it to me. I reached out but instead of the scone, I grabbed her arm. She flinched in surprise and gasped in pain. I got closer, settled the treat on her hand down inside the basket again

"Vlad?"" she protested

I tightened my grip upon her and pulled her sleeve upwards

"Ah!"

"What are these?" I asked, my voice indicated the demand for truths

"I-" she averted her eyes from mine, but then turned to my direction again "I just fell down some stairs" and smiled again

"Liar" I felt something rising in my chest "Why are you still smiling?" I didn't realize that my voice was getting louder "There's no way that these bruises were created by falling down the stairs! You were beaten up, weren't you!?"

She looked at me with wide eyes when she suddenly grew a small smile "Nothing can escape your eyes, Vlad"

Why the hell… "Why the hell are you still smiling?" I shouted as I gripped her arm even tighter "Shouldn't you be crying? Hating? Cursing those people?" I panted from all the shouting

"Thank you for worrying about me" she smiled

"Who was?!" I barked back

"But it's not like anything will change even if I cried. People might pity me for it, but it's not the thing I want from them. I would rather smile at them in order to see them smiling back at me" she smiled "You are the same too, right Vlad? Even though you hated me so much at the beginning, now you also show me your smile once in a while. I'm happy just with seeing that."

"Tch!" I let go of her arm and turned back to my sitting place. "Whatever… And give me that scone"

She chuckled as she obliged to my order

Time passed as I gradually felt myself warming up to her. But of course, the happy times are not bound to last forever. It didn't take long for that pig to notice my frequent ventures to the hill and my late homecomings.

"You have been quite busy these days, Vlad. Anything I should know about?" that pig asked

"Nothing that you should bother yourself with, master Clitford" I answered

"You seem to be getting along with your new girlfriend. Lina, wasn't it? Introduce me to her sometime" he snickered

"Not really, she is just getting in the way of my beauty sleep."

"Is that so?" he asked skeptically

"Anyways, if there's nothing else, I would get going now. This mansion is so hot, I can hardly breathe. I'll be back by sundown, Master." I said as I walked away, oblivious to the smile he was having on his face.

After that day, that pig didn't order me to come to his room for about a week. Good thing, maybe he had found a new toy

That day, I went to the hill again, bringing with me a book about God that Lina said she wanted to read. I had been looking for it for a week in that pig's library. I ran with unfamiliar excitement of imagining her happy face to the usual place and sat there to wait for her. On the way I did notice some commotion in the town, but didn't pay attention to it I flipped through the book, but the breeze slowly made me sleepy, so without any resistance, I gave in to the temptation and closed my eyes

"_Vlad… Vlad…"_

"_Who is calling me…?"_

"_Vlad…"_

"_This voice… Lina?"_

"_Vlad…."_

"_Lina, where are you?"_

"_Vlad… Vlad… Save me!"_

"Lina!" my eyes burst open. What was that dream? I had a bad feeling about this. How long had I been sleeping? Where was she? Why hadn't she come yet? I looked around when I suddenly felt something on the tip of my fingers. The soil was disordered. Someone must have buried something here. I quickly dug it up to see a small wooden box, inside of it was a letter addressed to me.

'To Vlad,

I'm writing this letter to you because I cannot bring myself to see you again. I feel so dirty, so humiliated, so disappointed that I couldn't do anything but scream for help. I miss you so much… I want to see you so much… but I can't, not anymore. I hate myself for being so weak. If I was to be reincarnated… I want to be stronger… I… am happy to have had you as my friend. Though the time was short, I will never forget it.

Goodbye.

Your friend, Lina.'

I clenched the paper and ran like mad to the town. _'That commotion this noon, it couldn't have been!'_

I squeezed through the crowd of people when I finally reached the church "LINA!" I shouted. She was hanging on a rope tied tightly on the Jesus' cross. I got closer "Lina…" I called her name, but no, she was… gone… "No… No… Nooo!" I didn't want to believe it, not something like this. I ran back to the hill and cried for the first time in my life. I cried and cried until I finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

Next morning, not wanting to wake up to face the new day, I turned myself from the sun. The reality, however, was not so forgiving. The sound of rustling paper opened my eyes. _'Lina…'_ I sat up to read the letter again.. and again… and again.. and again and again… Still nothing. This was reality, something I could never escape from.

I walked back to the mansion, my mind was blank, my chest felt empty…

"Oh Vlad, you're finally back"

I snapped back to reality "Yes, Master Clitford"

"Have you woken up from your nice little dream then?"

I didn't answer

"You have been so weird, I just couldn't help, but force myself to get rid of that bug that was messing with you" he smiled

'_Bug? He couldn't mean… Lina?"_ I came to realization _'So it was you!'_

"Yes master" I faked "She was really starting to get on my nerves. I can't thank you enough"

He laughed triumphantly "Of course, of course, no need to thank me. However, I'll be expecting you tonight" he said as he walked away

"Certainly" I said

'_It shall be you last…' _

'_**Fight! God's will is for us to fight. God spares no salvation to those who would beg for it. Nor is he merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence. To truly pray, you must fight. And if we pray enough, God shall finally descend upon us from the Heavens…'**_

* * *

><p>"A dream?" I wiped the wetness away from my eyes to see that it was blood "How ridiculous…" I mumbled as I folded the paper and returned it to its place.<p> 


	2. The second time

**Chapter 2: The second time - 250 years ago**

"Is she really a vampire?" Bernadotte asked

"She really is" Alucard answered, materializing himself from the wall "She may be the lowest of the lowest rank, but she indeed is a vampire"

The mercenary people gawked at the sight, not believing their own eyes.

"What a bunch of cowards. You think we can you these people?" he smirked mockingly

"I'm sorry Miss" Walter's voice came from the back "I tried to stop him, but…"

"They're going to guard my bed. I wanted to see who they were" Alucard said as the others gawked at his appearance

"That aside, Miss" Walter's said as he offered a letter to Integra "We received this in the mail."

"A letter?" Integra took it and looked at the sender's name "The Head of Vatican's Special Operations 13th Division, Iscariot Organization, Enrico Maxwell?"

**British Museum – Alucard's POV**

'_Bright… I don't mind the sun, but it's too bright… Those Iscariot better make my trip worth it…'_ I thought as I suddenly heard conversations on the other side of the wall "Ho, my master is raising her voice, this is interesting"

"You expect me to believe that? After you trampled over our agreement, sending Agent Andersen to Badric in Northern Ireland, where he attacked our agents, killing two of our men! I almost got killed myself! Don't tell me you've forgotten!" she said

"And so what?" Maxwell countered

"What did you say?"

"Don't let my politeness get to your head, what difference does it make if two or two million of your vile protestant soldiers die!? If his Holiness the Pope hadn't ordered us himself, we wouldn't be here, talking to you filthy creatures, so stop your whining and listen you protestant sow!"

Now then, this is what I couldn't just let go "You called her a sow?" I appeared through the wall behind my master "As expected from the 13th Division, even your insults are different. You've been doing it for 2000 years now. Good to see that some things never change."

"Nosferatu Alucard, Hellsing's "garbage disposal man", Joker, Assassin, it's the first time I've seen you with my own eyes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Alucard" Maxwell bowed down

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Maxwell and goodbye." I reached to my inner pocket "Did you think you could call My Master a sow" and brought out the gun, aiming at him "and leave this place alive? I'll shoot you dead, human."

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Maxwell mocked "I can't talk with a terrifying bodyguard pointing a gun at my head. But if that's how you're gonna play, then I have an idea. Let's make it an even fight." he flicked his fingers "Andersen!"

And from the back, he appeared, mumbling the words from the bible. Anderson smiled at first, thinking that he had gained the upper hand, but as Andersen got closer, he felt danger creeping up his back "Don't! Stop it Andersen" and tried to stop him, but no avail.

I chuckled as I went past My Master to face him. I took off my glasses and reached out for the Jackal, pointing it at him "That's right! Let's do this, Judas Priest!"

"Ha ha ha" He laughed "This time won't be like the last, Vampire!"

"Hi everybody~~" the stupid voice of the police girl rang up" Please this way!" she led a bunch of tourists through our way

I withdrawed my guns "This isn't the time or place to fight it would seem"

"Yes, I guess you're right." He answered, lowering his swords

"I'm going to head back and sleep. Getting up midday makes me tired." I said as I walked away _'Andersen, I really can't wait for the day that you can kill me, can't wait at all.'_

I walked as my eyes got caught by something interesting _'Was there always a room here?'_ I questioned myself as I made my way to that room. The room was dark, not that I minded of course, and empty as well. I looked at the door and saw the "do not enter" label… Why the hell was the door open them… Wasn't that like an invitation? Humans... I looked up and was a portrait on the wall. It was a portrait of a British woman. A stern look adorned her face and green eyes, long straight brown locks cascaded behind her back. It was a face I wouldn't forget even if another thousand years were to pass… It was a face I knew well…

* * *

><p>250 years… 250 years have passed… 250 years since the day I became a monster… 250 years I had lived… 250 years and nothing interesting, nothing, no friends, no allies, no subordinates… except for one lone monster… Was this the price I had to pay for becoming a monster?<p>

Hmm? This smell… I grinned at the realization…

'_It's death...'_

I followed the source of the smell and ended up in a battle. Two banners, one was a red cross on a white banner and one was black cross on red banner were fighting each other.

"Do not back down! God is on our side! We will kill them all!" a woman's voice rang out

'_A woman?'_ I thought _'A woman on the battlefield? That's rare'_ using my monstrous vision, I searched for that woman and it struck me when I saw her "Lina…?" I whispered. Although the hair color and her features were different, but I knew that it was her! _'Wait… she hanged herself more than 250 years ago… there's just no way! Unless…'_ I remembered her words _'If I was to be reincarnated… I want to be stronger…'_ I mumbled with realizing "Lina… If you really were reincarnated, then I…."

The battle ended with her total victory. I followed her back to their castle. On the way, we passed through many villages and towns, where information about her seemed to just overflow. Her name was Elleira Timour - an Iron Maiden, Queen of Transylvania, famous for her cruelty for her enemies and kindness to her people. She could start a war just because her citizens' or subordinates' rights have been violated in any way. _'How lovely'_ I smiled

**~ At the castle - 3rd POV~**

"My Queen, there's a man at the gates, stating that he wants to see you." a guard informed

"Who is he?"

"He presented himself as Vlad the Vampire and it would seem that he wanted to be your servant."

"A vampire?" the Queen asked doubtfully. She thought about it for a while and said "Bring him in."

A man dressed in red and black came in. He kneeled in front of the Queen and said "My Queen, my name is Vlad. I am here to ask you to let me be your servant."

"Vlad, you said you were a Vampire?"

"Yes, I did and I am indeed a Vampire, a monster."

"What can you do to prove that? Bare your fangs and suck everybody's blood?" the Queen asked amused by his confession

"I can certainly do so... But My Queen wouldn't want that, so I would like to propose something else."

"And that is?"

"Please have your guards and knights come at me, stab me, kill me... whatever suits you, but I won't die, because I'm a monster." he smirked

"Very well." she looked at her advisors and he nodded understandingly

"Knights!" he shouted as they surrounded Vlad "Attack!" the knights obeyed. Each and every single one of them drew their swords and stabbed their target. Blood flew, drenching the, already red, carpet with a darker shade. A few seconds passed as a loud laugh came from him. And suddenly, he was nowhere to be seen. While everybody else was looking around to find him, he was already groveling in front of the Queen's feet. "I swear to be forever loyal to you, My Queen." he said as he kissed her toes.

"Hmph" she chuckled "As if I can believe a monster's promise, but I guess it should be alright. I was in need of manpower anyway. And you, yourself, can replace an army of a hundred men, I believe."

"And you are very right, My Queen, all you need is to command and I will do the rest."

"My Queen!" one of her advisors shouted "Please, you must rethink this! No good will come out for using such a monster. The Gods will punish us!"

"The Gods, eh?" the Queen chuckled "Well then if this monster was to attack and kill you right now, then will the Gods be able to save you?"

"That's -"

"Well then, can you escape by yourself? Probably not, but you still have the chance, close to 0, but you still have it. I'm not saying you should stop believing, I am saying that instead of waiting and hoping for God, who is far, far away, you should believe in yourselves. Fight! The God's will is for us to fight! Fight until the last breath! Fight when you are still human! Fight for your own believes! And only then, God might descend upon you."

"That is right, My Queen. You certainly are the person who I was looking for. A master who I could serve with my life"

"Hmph, don't get so cocky, servant"

"I will never, ever betray you, My Queen"

**~ Alucard's POV~**

Ten years have passed since then. Elleira was a good Queen, brutal, but she did what was needed for her nation.

_'You've gotten stronger, Lina'_ I thought amusingly _'The smell of your blood just keeps getting better and better. Such a sweet smell. You still refuse to give me blood however. I don't mind. But the monster inside me just cannot help but desire it.'_

"Vlad, where are you?" I heard her voice from a few floors above. It was anger that I heard in her voice "I require your presence at once!"

I immediately floated through the ceilings and kneeled in front of her "I sense anger in your voice, my Queen. Did you call me here to eliminate the source of it?"

"Those Iscariots went against the peace pact and have attacked the border line villages, killing my people, enslaving them!" her voice rose "They cannot be forgiven. Servant! Make them pay for what they have done! Kill them all! Don't you dare leave a single of those traitors alive!"

"Yes, My Queen." I smiled triumphantly

I took off immediately. The villages were wiped off completely. I couldn't sense any signs of life. Well, less work for me. Protecting was hard, killing was easy. I was just her tool, she was pulling the trigger. Her hands were just as stained as mine.

***BAM***

"My Queen, I'm back" I entered the Grand Hall of the castle. But she wasn't there. Where were all the servants? Guards? "My Queen, where are you?" I couldn't feel her presence in the castle. Where was she? I knew something was off. Those Iscariot that I killed didn't have any memories of wiping out the villages. And the castle's presence seemed off...

"Hey, monster" I didn't need to turn my head to know it was the advisor, who objected to my presence in the castle 10 years ago. "How do you go about serving me? You will definitely have a better life that that you had serving under that woman. I'll give you gold, money, women, anything you want. I will even treat you as my equal!" he outstretched his hand "Join me, Vlad!"

"Hmph, you amuse me, human. What makes you think I will take up you offer?"

"I do not think of you as a monster. In my eyes, you are just as human as I am. Greed lust... me have it all! There isn't much difference between us."

"Ku ku…" I trembled from holding back the laugh "Hahaha. You are right, human, we are not much different. However..." I turned around completely "There is one small, little thing.."

"Yes?"

"We, monsters..." I bared my fangs "Never betray our Masters" I said as I charged at him

"W-Wait! D-Don't kill me! I'll do anything! AAAAAGH!"

I sucked that man and his guards' blood to see if there was any clue of her whereabouts. Their blood tasted terrible to say the least.

Following the little path through the town river, forest and in a small hut, carefully hidden by the trees and grass. There she lied, dying.

I approached her.

"Vlad, you are back" she said weakly "I had been waiting for you."

"I've killed all of them, including those who had betrayed you, My Queen."

"So you know already." she smiled and looked through the window "My whole life, I strived for the sake of my people. Brave, strong, iron woman - was what I have made myself to be like. But I'm still weak... So weak, Vlad. I still have so many regrets."

He words made me remember the words Lina said in her letter _'I want to be stronger.'_

I gritted my teeth, not wanting to see her dying again. Perhaps, something human stirred inside of me "My Queen" _'Lina' _"You don't have to die this way! Just let me-"

"No, Vlad" she said firmly "I had never had and will never have any intention of letting you turn me into a monster. I lived as a human and I will die as a human. You can bite me, drink my blood, but do that after I die, I'll allow it."

I felt blood tears, streaming down my face "My Queen."

"Hmph, I didn't know that monsters could cry too." she smiled

"We do, My Queen. Our tears do flow, but they are never from sadness. We monsters know no sadness or fear. Our tears only flow, when we are happiest." I kneeled as I took her hand, placing a cold kiss on her fingers "You are certainly a woman worthy of being my master. You are splendid. If you are to be reincarnated, please let me be your servant again."

She closed her eyes as the last breath left her lips, a smile adoring her face.

I picked her up and walked to the highest place in the area. The moon was bright, not even a single cloud visible in the sky. I sat down, hugging her body close to mine. Her pure white neck came to my vision as I pushed her hair to the side. My fangs pierced through as pure red blood flowed out

_'A virgin.'_

I chuckled at the thought. Why did that make me so happy even though I knew this fact already... I looked at the sky "Make sure you get reincarnated, Lina. I'll definitely find you. And this time as well, I'll make sure to be by your side until the end."

* * *

><p><strong>MrRedDead: thanks for favoriting and following<strong>

zimandgrr7gmail. com: **thanks for favoriting**

**LadyMalice1138: thanks for favoriting**


	3. Beginning of the third time

Another Halloween ~~~ Another Halloween was here and I was late for it.

At aNy raTe, EnjoY~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Beginning of the third time <strong>

**~ 100 years ago - Alucard POV~**

"Am I defeated?" I asked

"Yes. You are defeated." Abraham Van Hellsing said "There's no such thing as a never-ending nightmare. Your castle and your dominions are gone. Your servants are all dead. The girl's heavenly host has disappeared without a trace. She will never be yours." He punctures my chest with a silver cross "Count, you have nothing. You are a pathetic, No life King! You have nothing! Nothing!"

_'Wrong... I haven't lost everything… _

_Even if it is just a delusion of my own mind…_

_I still have...'_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 10 years ago ~<strong>

"Hah hah hah" the sound of someone running could be heard from the above floors. None of my business though... I was just a dried up corpse right now... A thirsty one at that.

Now, the person had hid herself inside the ventilation tubes... Quiet as a mouse, it crawled closer and closer...

The ventilation covers fell down and that person with it, stopping right in front of the door... The door to this room... Clanking and squeaking sounds could be heard as that person took off all the locks and pushed the door open.

"A corpse...?" it was a woman, she moved closer "Father, is this the thing that would protect me?"

"There you are, Fraulein." a gunshot rang out as the girl screamed in pain. The blood splat on the floor as a few drops reached my face. This blood. This smell. I know it. This sweetness, which had lingered on my tongue for at least 250 years. It had finally come back to me again.

"Uncle." she called and the man kept the gun aimed at her as he moved closer

"That's right, Fraulein." he answered

"You would even go this far to get the Hellsing family?"

"Right again, Fraulein." as he finally reached her and pointed the gun at her head, intending to pull the trigger.

But he couldn't. The thing behind this 'Fraulein' has shocked him in his tracks. Me.

I licked all he drops of blood on my face and body then preceded to lick away the remaining ones on the floor, I would not waste a single drop of her blood. Not for this whole world.

"The corpse! The corpse!" they screamed

But I paid them no mind. I broke out of my handcuffs. Theses humans are too noisy, quite suitable to become a sacrifice for hers and mine reunion. Death reaped through every single man in this very room, except for one. The one pointing that disgusting gun at her head. Quick death was too much of a light punishment for him.

She picked up the gun, that dropped to her feet as I ripped the man's arm away and pointed it towards me "Don't you come any closer! You monster!"

_'Innocent version, huh? A little bit of teasing couldn't hurt'_ I chuckled "You blood made the finest wake up drink after 20 years of sleeping" _and 250 years of waiting too_. I cornered her into a wall "If you obey me, all this power will become yours."

She stiffened, shock of what I had just suggested. But no, she didn't comply to it "You monster! I am the Head of Great Britain's Hellsing Organization! Integra Hellsing! Even if my life comes to an end, I will never bow down and let a monster like you tell me what to do!" her hands were shaking, but unwavering resolution could be seen in her eyes.

"It's no use using a gun at me, little lady. Just give up and listen to me."

"Shut up! Even if I die, I will never yield to you! This is my pride and self-respect as the Head of Hellsing Organization!"

I laughed "Wonderful! How very wonderful! As expected from My Master!"

I moved away and kneeled down in front of her "Please forgive my impoliteness, sir Hellsing. Give me an order, My Master."

That was when the guy woke up again, babbled some ridiculous insults and pulled out another gun to shoot at Integra. Before it could reach its target, I blocked it with my arm "Your blood really stinks, you're not qualified to be the master of this place."

Integra pulled the pistol and aimed at her uncle "What is your name?"

"Alucard, the last Master, your father had given me that name."

"Alucard, a fitting name indeed. From now on, I shall be your Master!" she shouted and her fingers pressed the trigger

"Yes, My Master."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Current time - Britain, London ~<strong>

How wonderful. We're back here again, back to the battlefield. Surrounded by the Iscariot and the Nazi army as well as faced off by Anderson and the Hound

"Master! My Master! Sir Integra Hellsing" Alucard shouted towards the Big Ben "Order! I'm your faithful servant! Vampire Alucard! Please give me an Order!"

There, Integra was standing, guarded by the police girl - Seras Victoria. "Heed my order, my servant, Vampire Alucard. Dye crimson the army in white with your gun of silver. Dye vermilion the army in black with you gun of iron. Stain each and every one of our foes blood red. Search and destroy! Massacre everyone! Don't let anyone escape from this island!"

"Roger. As you wish, My Master" I chuckled

Military personnel of the third Reich, members of the NSDAP Waffen-SS, turned into vapires, armed and armored assault group of the "Last Battalion", left 'alive' - 527 soldiers.

Army of the Roman Catholic Church, 9th airborne division of crusaders, left alive 2875 men,

English Protestant knights, Hellsing, left 'alive' - 3 'men'.

"Release the restriction system to level 0! Return! Send hundreds, no, thousands of them to the pits of Hell! Sing!"

"The bird of Hermes is my name. I devoured my own wings. That's how I was tamed." I said and released my seal, bringing out all the lives inside of me. The Christian army, the Nazis... and even my Royal army of Wallachia. No one was to be left alive, no one. Just as my Master had ordered. Sing, my river of death! Sing, for my Master.

Hell. What was occurring was Hell itself, wiping away the existence of life itself.

On my horse, I marched towards the British museum, the place where my Master, surrounded by hundreds of impaled bodies, was waiting for my return.

"Welcome back, Count." she said

"I'm back, Countess."

"Eh, Ummmmm... We-Welcome home, M-Ma-Master..." I looked at the police girl "Master grew a beard, didn't... he? A beard..." I chuckled at her failed attempt to create a joke

I reached out and ruffed her head softly "Good work, Seras. Seras Victoria. For protecting our most precious Master."

Just that moment, Anderson jumped in to attack me. I pushed Seras aside and blocked his sword with my own. "What a surprise! Isn't it my old friend!"

"We are agents of God." He said "My mission is to track down all the fools who dare and oppose God and slash apart the meat that holds their unclean bodies together... UNTIL NOT A PIECE REMAINS!

I chuckled "Enemy! Let's see you kill me! Come and pierce my heart with those bayonets of yours."

"So be it. Your request... I shall answer it!"

I morphed back to my normal appearance and took out the "Jackal" shooting Anderson's bayonets in pieces "This is a masterpiece, Walter" I laughed. But he didn't falter, taking out another pair, he launched at me as I continued shooting him "What now? What will you do now? The demon is still alive, Catholic! Shouldn't you defeat him? How many chances do you need? A thousand? Ten thousand? A million? A billion? A hundred trillion?"

"If the chances are one in a zillion, then it'd be more than plenty!"

"Your arm looks torn off though, what shall you do?"

"What does it matter, an arm or an leg, I'll give it to you!" he continued to push through my army of death "Get out of my way!"

_'He is really something... He's so much like those men... Humans who understand their own powers'_ I remembered _'That day... 100 years ago... I fought with all my power and soul, and yet I was defeated. Arthur Holmwood... Quincey Morris... John Seward... and the Abraham Van Hellsing... It's just like a ream! Humans are unbelievable! Come, Alexander Anderson! I want to see you standing tall in front of me. Just like that man, who was nothing but a human. Just like her, who still excite me so'_

"You're finally here" I said as Anderson was standing before my eyes "You have broken through my stronghold. Nicely done! Bravo, Iscariot! I expected nothing less from the great Alexander Anderson!"

He then pulled something out. His trump card maybe? At first, I was smiling, glad that he had something under his sleeve. But my smile didn't last long and I saw him crushing the box, revealing what was inside of it. "The lingering scent of a miracle 'Elena's nail'"

"Indeed it is!" Anderson shouted and prepared to pierce himself with it

"Don't do it, Anderson!" I shouted "Are you seriously planning to transform your soul into that of a monster!? Into a monster of God! Dare you make an attempt at becoming an immortal and almighty toy of providence? Spare me the same typical bullshit! The monster that denies God; the monster that acknowledges God; they are the same! They are monsters! Besides if the remnants of such a miracle were to be used, are you fully aware of what that would mean? Do you honestly believe you're ready to die and become the same kind of miracle as that which you now so tenaciously clutch? You and I, our conflict has now been pushed to the edge of the river Stix. To be a monster like me... To give up your humanity means showing you weakness. You couldn't make it as a man, so you stoop to being a monster. A creature that is destined to be toppled by humanity! Stop it human! Do not become a monster like me!" I almost begged him "You've fought this far on your won, therefore deep down, you should know my words are true. I'm satisfied with being freed by your holy bayonets! Use them in the name of divine punishment!"

But he continued "I wish to be born a benevolent tempest, a revered threat, an explosive torrent of piety. I wish to become a delightfully dreadful storm, one that's both heartless and tearless. And if by stabbing myself with this is the only way to fulfill that wish… Then let it be done. AMEN!" holding the nail, he thrust it right into his heart. Right at that moment, vines and root grew out of the stabbed place

"You… You fool!" I shouted pointing the gun at him.

He cut off my arm in a flash and, without giving me any openings, severed my head with it. Summoning Jackal with my other hand, I blew his head off. The fight was now... beyond human's understanding. In one split second of my own distraction, using his bayonet, he effectively split me into two and pierced through my heart. My world… was burning… My world… was finished… It was all… in flames…

"Master….."

"My Master….."

"MASTER!"

"Why so loud, police-woman" I said mockingly "Your voice is too loud for my ears indeed." I chuckled. "Anderson" I grabbed his bayonet "I would have been satisfied if you did defeat me, because of that day… because of the twilight wasteland… that day 523 years ago… If my entrails because yours, it would be splendid! But now, it's far too late for that. You cannot defeat me." Using force, I pulled his bayonet out of me, breaking it to pieces "The ones to destroy monsters have always been humans. To die any other way is unthinkable!"

**3rd POV~**

_'Integra, in this world exist multiple unthinkable monsters. Every time I see them, I think of something. Their immortality, could they have truly wished for it? They all appear to seek out war and endless desperate blood stained struggles. Things that leave nothing, but tears and anguish in their path. I don't think they desire those things at all. Nosferatu, No-life King - he has not his castle, his kingdom, his subjects. Living too long of a life, he has lost sight of what he wanted and lost the heart of another, or even a heart of his own. He wanders aimlessly and blindly forward. A ghastly specter that eradicates all that fall within his path. I pity them. They are like frightened, frail children, crying and helpless on their knees.'_ Integra couldn't help but remember her father's words, as well as the gazes that he sometimes gave her. Lone. Lost. Longing. And at these moments, it seemed to Integra as if he was looking for something in her. Something, that would give him direction and salvation.

Perhaps, it was because of him and his unexpected dependability on her that made her into what she was today. Strong and firm. Someone, who had the ability to control and command over him, give him a specific aim that he could move towards.

"You are me!" Alucard shouted as "You are no different from myself! It all happened the same way. All of this is no different than how I became this way."

"Ha ha ha" Anderson laughed weakly "Don't cry demon. What childish fear haunts you? Don't cry over it demon. Didn't you become a demon so you wouldn't have to cry anymore? When a man's tear finally dry up. He becomes a demon, reduced to a monster. So laugh. Let me hear that familiar prideful, arrogant laugh of yours. I'm fading fast, but you'll live forever. How much longer must you hold onto this wretched immortal life"

"I'll continue living… until the sins of my past finally catch up to me… and are consumed by my future. See you in limbo, eventually"

But they didn't have time to mourn over Anderson's death.

_"Amen." _

* * *

><p><strong>Skittycreamstar: thanks for alerting<strong>

**speedfanatic05: thanks for alerting and favoriting**

**LadyMalice1138: thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad...**

**celtyin: thanks for alerting**


End file.
